A New Pack!
by Oree
Summary: Harry gets bit by your not average harry potter werewolf. Oh this has two of my own characters. This has yaoi so if you don't like that don't read. oh and it has some het couples, and sirius is NOT dead. So please READ and REVIEW. Uh Sorry all can't finis
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Snape/Lucius, Sirius/lupin, Ron/Hermoine, Mina/Elliott (my characters)

Rating: NC-17

(A/N) Hello I'm Oree ( heero backwords without the h). this is my first fanfic on this site, i usally post on So any way please enjoy my story and Review it would be a big help. Oh and since this is my fic i will have these guys with who i want. Narcissa is dead she was killed in the war as is bellatrix and Voldemort. They're in there 7th year. Harry gets bit by a werewolf but not a normal werewolf. You'll see what i mean. So Please Review.

A NEW PACK

By: Oree

Harry Potter stalked down his street, to the park. The Dursely's just thinking about them made harry angry, aunt marge had come for a vist again and had insulted his parents. Harry had left the house before there could be a repeat of what happened in third year in hogwarts. Harry kicked angerly at the ground. Then he heard it. Light footsteps, he lisned it was an animal and it was right behind him. Harry turned solwly. He maybe the hero of the wizarding world but he did not want to scare a wild animal, he knew they could be dangerous. What he saw almost made him gasp. There was a large dog, standing about 9 ft from him , this dog he realized was a wolf in the fact no dog was that big or had that wild of a look. This wolf was Beautiful it's coat was white, but when the moonlight hit it , it looked like it had silver in its coat, what shocked him the most were it's eyes, They were GREEN. no NORMAL wolf had green eyes. _Werewolf_ harry realized. Though he wondered why it did not attack, it was just watching him. Caculating.

Harry back up slowly, the wolf just watched him. He almost heard it to late. A low Growl. He whipped around to see a HUGE black Werewolf standing no more then 3 ft from him. Harry saw that unlike the white wolf this one had dark blue eyes, he also noticed the scar on its chest, over it's heart. This Black Werewolf was bigger then the white one. He back up, the black one growled a threat, he turned to run, but soon felt strong jaws on his leg. Jaws thats tore his felsh, he soon felt the jaws release him. the white wolf was gently pushing the black one away. The white on whined, then the black one nuzzled the white female wolf. Harry then realized that the slightly smaller werewolf was a female and the black ones mate. Harry would later learn that the black one thought harry was a threat to his mate. The black one gave harry a look that promised death if he followed. The pair ran in to the sorounding woods like two phatoms in the night.

Harry struggled to his feet. The pain in his leg was intense, and searing. His leg felt like it was on fire, it hurt so much. Somehow harry really didn't know how he ended up on Mrs. figgs front porch. Just as the door opened, harry colapsed from the pain.

Harry woke up some time later, he felt like he had gotten run over by a herd of stampeding Hippogriffs. " Hello Mr.potter I see that you are awake." The voice of Albus dumbeldore broke through harry's grogginess. Harry tried to sit up but he felt dizzy so he lay back down.

"hheadmaster." harry got out. " Harry your are at grimulaed (spelling i know grr) place now and have been healed of the bite you have recieved." albus said with the normal annoying twinkle in his eye. " sir it was a -" harry started but was stopped. " a werewolf, yes as unfortunate as it is Proffessor lupin has confirmed the bite. You were lucky though that wolf could have killed you if had he had not been in his right mind." Albus stated. " Were is professor lupin sir?" harry asked wondering the werewolf was. " ah yes Mr.lupin is trying for a lack of better term to calm mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy down." Dumbeldore stated. " Draco's here." Harry asked he became warm all over thinking about his boyfriend.

(A/N: the couples are all togther and draco and his dad helped the light side win k.)

" Yes Mr. Malfoy just arrived a few days ago." dumbeldore replied. Harry sat up no longer feeling any pain, he wanted to see his lover.

" harry do you feel well enough to move?" the headmaster asked. " yes i'm fine." harry said as he got up and carefuly put some pants and a shirt on. As he and Dumbledore headed downstairs, Dumbledore stopped harry. " harry there are two new people down stairs, they contacted us about you. The young lady is a witch, but her and her male compaion both are similar to you, but the young man was born to what he is." Dumbledore stated. Harry wondered what he could mean, but the young wizard and new werewolf had a sneaking suspicion on what he meant. " ok sir" harry replied.

The two went downstairs and saw the weasleys, hermione, snape, lucius, his god father, lupin and the other's. He then saw the two new people. The girl had light hair that glinted sliver when the light hit it, and the guy had longish shaggy blue/black hair natural oh and he is built well muscled but not overly, he is hot, he is about 5'8 and the girl is about 5'5. the pair turned as harry and dumbledore entered. The girl had kind, but shy features, with forsest green eyes, he knew those eyes. what shocked him the most was the guy, his entire presence seemed to command respect, and he seemed to pluse with power and authority. the girl wore a pair of black jeans with black shoes and a blue shirt., she was very pretty. the guy has black combat boots on with black leather pants on along with a black shirt that complements his body along with a black trench coat. Draco had wrapped his arms around harry from behind, harry did not notice cause he was staring is into a pair of dark, dangerous , deadly saphiore sp blue eyes. Harry green eyes widened in shock he knew those eyes. He knew then who these two were. _But what the hell are they doing here._ harry thought.

" you- Your the one who bit me." harry exlaimed as he pointed to the guy in the trench coat. The guys eyes narrowed slightly.

(A/N) Ok thats all for now cliffhanger. ok just to caution you guys i suck at spelling and the computer i use does not have spell check so please for give me. So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Ok? Tell me please review. the more reviews i get the faster i update. oh and good ideas are welcome i just might use one or two. And if i like it enough i could make u a character your choice on what he/she looks like , what they are, and who they with. So Please Review.


	2. Elliott and Mina: A New Breed Of Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating: R

(A/N): Hello first this you need to know is that the computer I'm working with does not have spell check. Ok this is the seconde chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. You find out alittle more about the two new people. Oh and DO NOT FLAME ME!!!!!!! If you don't like this story don't read it and if the spelling and grammer bothers you so much leave. But i will accepet light critisim. Oh and Sirius is not on the run in my story.

WARNING: THIS STORY HAS BOY/BOY LOVE. So if you'r closed minded don't read my story.

_this is thoughts._

_**wolf language**_

**Parselmouth**

A NEW PACK

Chapter 2: Elliott and Mina: A New Breed Of Wolf.

$ What has happend before#

_"You- You'r the one who bit me." Harry said as he pointed at the new guy._

On with the story&

The new guy narrowed his sapphiore blue eyes at Harry. The girl gave the guy an irrated look. " Harry please forgive him, he can be alittle over protective." The pretty blonde said with a shy smile. " I'm Mina Dean and this is my mate Elliott Dean. And yes were married by pack laws." Mina introduced. " Your that white one. And your mate bit me so now i'm a werewolf. That's just bloody great." Harry stated sarcatically.

" Harry it's not so bad, there form of lycanthropy is different from mine. Actually i'd rather have there version." Remus lupin said finally speaking up. Harry looked up at lupin with a slight glare, then turned and looked at lupin and mina. " HOW THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS OK, I'M A BLOODY WEREWOLF. BECAUSE OF HER BOYFRIEND." Harry ranted jabbing a finger towards mina. A look of hurt past in lupin and mina's eyes. The next thing harry knew was that he was on the ground. He looked up to see Elliott standing infront of mina. Protective. His gemstone blue eyes flashing dangerously. Sirius went to help harry but one glare from Elliott and lupin holding him back stopped him.

" Never and i mean NEVER threaten my Mate, me, or lupin becuase him and I are your alpha's PUP. I will kill you if you harm Mina ever. " Elliott said his voice dangerous and void of any emotion. His made everyone in the room shiver from its coldness.

" Elliott stop threating harry. I'm a big girl. Harry please let us explain. Why don't we all sit down?!" Mina said calmly." Uh sure sorry about that, I--" harry started to apoligize, but was stopped by mina. " It's fine really. though i don't recomend pissing Elliott off, he is Your alpha and he can kick the crap out of you, if he thinks that you are a threat. But really now everyone sit down please." Mina said seriously.

The Ron and hermione sat next to ginny, fred, greoge and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Lupin had his arms around Sirius and he sat on the love seat. Severus and Lucius sat next to remus and sirius. And Draco held harry in his arms. Elliott sat in a chair, but he still held an air of power and Intimidation. Finally Mina who was still standing as she went in to an explantion. Oh Dumbledore left

"Ok so the first thing you should know Harry is that our line of werewolfs can change at will. Yes you do need to change during a full moon, but you are completly sain and your form is that of a large wolf. It will hurt the first time you change, but the worst thing to do is to fight the change." Mina told Harry truthfully. Though Harry did look somewhat relieved. " Oh and Draco if your wondering, you can be Harry's mate. You may actually like how much uh "energy" he has if you get my meaning." Mina told draco with a smirk, and Draco who flushed slightly.

" So then if you keep your mind then why did, Elliott bit harry?" Sirius asked in an semi-sarcastic tone. " Thats because Elloitt hates humans, he thought harry was a normal human at first. And Elliott thought he migh be a threat to me, werewolves as you may know are extremly protective of there mates. Afterall you are Remus's mate." Mina stated simply.

" Yah , hey wait how'd you know that we were mates?" Sirius asked.

" His sent is all over you." Elliott said as a matter of fact.

The tension eased up and Mina and Elliott got to know everyone pretty well. They talked, ate, joked, laughed, and the ones who weren't werewolves asked Elliott and Mina what it was like. Harry and Draco kissed, Draco started it cause according to him harry had chocolat on his lips, that he just HAD to lick off.

The night went on as it was getting close to when everyone was going to go to bed harry asked a interesting but touchy question.

" Elliott when you were in wolf form, there was a scar on your chest were'd you get it? " Harry asked.

"It's the reason why i hate humans....... I was shot with a silver plated bullet. It missed my heart by and inch, Mina is the one who saved me." Elliott said stoic like though his eyes held affection when he talked about mina saving him.

" well i think it's time we all went to bed. We have had enough excitment for one night." Mrs. Weasly stated in her motherly tone.

Everyone wento to bed, and promptly fell asleep. They didn't know what awaited them, but each one knew that they were safe in there partners arms.

" Goodnight Draco love you" Harry said then yawned as he curled up in Draco's warm and protective embrace.

" Night my lil' wolf love you to." Draco said with a smile. Draco then kissed the top of harry's head. You see Draco didn't care that harry was a werewolf, all Draco cared about was that he still had harry to love.

Ok i had to cut it short. Well review Please. If you want to be in this fic E-mail me, or tell me in a review. Please inculde a discription and race. (witch, vampire, wizard, werewolf, etc So please Review. And yes The characters are OOC.


	3. Mina's Story PT1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating: R

Summary: Well this chapter is how Elliott and Mina got together. They are talking to Harry, Draco, Sirius, and Remus. This as i said is more of a background chapter, but still a chapter. Please Read And Review

_Thought_

_**Wolf language**_

**Parslemouth**

(A/N) This story has yaoi or Male/Male love, but also some hetro couples. This is the last chance to have your own character in this Fanfic. Because in the 4th chapter the new character will be introduced. Please Review. Oh and i'm not to good at spelling, and this computer does not have spell check. But i will try my best. Oh and the characters are OOC.

A thanks to those who have reviewed.

**Black Feline: **Thanks for the review. Sorry about your mom and grandpa. Well I hope this chapter is better.

**Lonlyheart:** Thank you for the review. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

**Kenny 7:** Thanks a ton. Here you go.

Chapter 3:

Mina and Elliotts Story:

The Past

The only members of the order that were there in the morning were Sirius, Remus, Draco, and Harry. The others were out doin stuff, shopping for school things. When Harry and Draco got down stairs Mina, Elliott, Lupin, and Sirius were already at the kitchen table. " Good morning Harry, Draco." Sirius said as the two teens enterd the room." Morning Sirius, Remus." Harry said. Harry and Draco sat down and had some breakfast.

" Harry, Elliott and I decieded that in order for you to understand what's happening to you, you need to know out story." Mina said looking up from her hot chocolate. " Your story?" Draco wondered. " Yes there's then what appear's and you four are going to hear it." Mina replied. " Ok lets hear it." Sirius said . " All right this story begins a few years ago." Mina began.

A few years ago in America

A fifteen year old witch, woke up to the smells of breakfast cooking. Mina got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. " Morning Mom, dad." Mina said as she sat down at the table. " Your letter for school came." Anna (mina's mother) said. " Good, I can't believe this is my sixth year at Lenheart's." Mina said with a sigh. Mina , her brother Lex, and Sister Cassandra all went to the same school. Lenheart's School of Magic. " Mom where's Lex?" asked her mom. You see Mina got along with Lex, but not her sister. " Right behind you kiddo." Lex said from behind his younger sister. " Hey Lex" MIna said with a smile. " So you all ready for this year?" John Dean (Mina's Father) asked his daughter.. " Yup, all set." Mina said with a smile. " So where is Cassandra?" Mina asked though she could guess where. " She's shopping for new robes and make up." her mother said. " Figures." Lex said rolling his eys. Anna looked at her son. " Lex... Knock it off." Anna stated sternly. " whatever." Lex said as he got up . He kissed his sister the the forhead and left. " That boy i swear." Anna said in annoyence. " Anna, you know why Lex is like that. Cassandra has no respect for him or Skye." John said in his son's defence. He did not care that his son was gay, afterall is the Wizarding world Wizards could have children and marry.

The family ate in a tense sort of slience. Mina knew her mother sided with Cassandra. After all Mina and Lex were closer to there father.

(A/N) ok your going to kill me but i'm stopping here. In the fourth chapter they'll be on the train to Lenhearts were they meet a knew student. So if you want to be in this story tell me Asap, along with the discription..


End file.
